


Because it's That Sweater

by annieke



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annieke/pseuds/annieke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's soft, gray sweater. yeah. Steve likes.<br/>Coda to 3.10</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because it's That Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> ms_artisan asked, and I wrote this because, well, it's that sweater.
> 
> also on LJ here: http://annieke.livejournal.com/4920.html

“What is this—a present? You’re giving me a present?”

Steve grins. Can’t keep from grinning because he’s pretty sure Danny’s going to love it, and nods toward the box. “It is. I am. Open it.”

Danny’s staring at the gift in his hand. Inspecting it. Turning it over and back again. 

“It’s not a bomb, Danno.”

“Are you sure? With you I can never be too careful.”

Steve huffs. “Trust me.”

“Okay, no. Don’t say that--do not say that. You say that and—and things happen.”

“Things?”

He’s watching Danny’s hands fly all over the place, the loose ends of the bow on the present flying along with them.

“Things, Steven. Bad things. Crazy things. Bullets flying around things. ‘Trust me,’ he says—as if.”

Steve frowns. “Kinda feeling a little hurt here, Daniel.”

There’s a long beat, then Danny says, “Okay. Sorry. But—it’s not even Christmas yet. You do know that, right? Not for another two weeks.”

Somehow Steve’s feeling a lot less joyous now. “Fine,” he says and grabs the gift from Danny who grabs it back from him.

“Hey, gimme that back. It’s mine. You gave it to me.”

Steve’s jaw hurts. Actually aches as he says slowly, trying not to totally bite off every word. “Then. Open. It.”

Danny gives him a measured look then pulls at the ribbon on the box. “Okay, fine. I’m opening, see? Don’t go cracking a molar over it.” He tears at the paper, mumbling softly, something about never doing things the easy way.

“I can hear you.”

Blue eyes snap to his. “Of course you can. Of course you can, because you’ve got hearing like a bat.”

He sighs. “Danny, just—“

The box opens, Danny peels back the tissue paper and then stares for a long beat. “How?”

“Internet. You can search for things there. All kinds of things--people, places. Anger management classes.” He looks to the box. “Sweaters.”

Danny’s ignoring him mostly as he throws the box on the floor and pulls the sweater free. The exact light gray, ultra soft sweater that was just ruined during yet another outing gone wrong—another outing with Steve. “It’s the same. It’s the exact same.”

“Only newer,” Steve adds. “You know, without bloodstains and bullet holes.” Watches Danny take off his shirt and pull the sweater over his head. A perfect fit.

Danny smooths it down, then holds his arms out. “How does it look?”

It takes Steve a few minutes. Several minutes. Okay a long beat before he realizes taking a breath might be a good idea because he’s starting to feel a little dizzy—and then he rushes Danny, arms wrapping over the supple fabric, hands caressing every inch and he leans down to rub his chin and cheek against Danny’s shoulder. Can’t get enough. “Good. Looks good. Feels good. Feels incredible, actually.”

There’s murmuring against his shoulder and he pulls back to hear Danny say, “Couldn’t wait to give this to me for Christmas, huh?”

He swipes lips over Danny’s neck. His chin. His lips. Pushes Danny back as he strips off his own shirt.

“Steven? What--what are you doing getting half naked in the middle of the office during business hours?”

“Business hours are over, Danny. It’s totally after 5:00.” Twists the cord on the inner office window blinds to shut out the world—or Kono, who was the only one left out there and who ought to be heading for home by now anyway.

“It’s 5:02, Steven.”

“Exactly,” he says and reaches for Danny, reining him in to dive into the contrast of the hard planes of Danny’s firm chest and shoulders covered by all that sweater softness--and all of that caressing his own bared skin.

“Merry Christmas,” he murmurs into Danny’s ear, followed by his tongue.

“It’s not Christmas yet, you do know this.”

Steve smiles against Danny’s neck, closing his eyes and breathing him in. “It is for me.”

End.


End file.
